


The Vodka

by Natsu_Hinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boku gets drunk, M/M, Not much smut but hey practice makes perfect, Party, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Hinata/pseuds/Natsu_Hinata
Summary: Bokuto drank way too much vodka, and Shouyou likes to drink a lot of wine. 
Kuroo likes to take advantages of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on this ~~wonderful~~ website.

Bokuto grabbed the razor and the shaving cream, spreading the foam over his face. He shaved carefully, as he didn't want to remove his quick-growing beard painfully.

Once he had finished washing his face and taking care of his other hygiene necessities, Bokuto stepped into his closet. There were several shirts hanging and pants folded somewhat neatly on the ground. He quickly snatched a black shirt with splats of rainbow colored paint. Then he grabbed a pair of black shorts, and some rainbow socks. 

"Alrighty, time to go to the party," Bokuto chimed to himself. 

He then grabbed an Underarmour sweater and headed out the door. 

 

The cold nipped at his hands and calfs as he knocked on the door. It was immediately answered by a very short ginger that was known as Shouyou Hinata. 

"Oh, hey Koutarou! You made it," Hinata practically yelled. Various voices were kindling to the large fire of conversations that seemed to erupt from the household. 

Bokuto just nodded happily and stepped inside, flinching from the loud bass as it rang up from the floor into his feet. 

He quickly kicked off his shoes and tied his sweater around his waist. People with various haircuts talked and a few even danced. 

There were definitely people Bokuto knew at the party. One was Terushima Yuuji, and he was competing in some drinking game. Another was Akaashi Keiji, who was surprisingly drunk and dancing happily. 

Then there was Kuroo Tetsurou, who was watching him with a spark in his eye, and briefly talking to the group beside him. 

Suddenly there was a tug on his shirt, and Bokuto swirled around unexpectedly smoothly. 

"Ah, yes?" Bokuto asked the boy before him. 

"Erm, are you Kuroo?" The blonde boy asked. Bokuto shook his head and pointed towards the raven he had been looking at before and said, "That's Kuroo, okay?".

The boy only nodded and walked over to Kuroo, only mumbling a quiet 'thanks' to him. 

Bokuto quickly decided to walk into the kitchen and grab a drink. He really needed to just chill. 

After picking out some vodka, he held the cup in his hand and walked into the living room. He took a sip of the liquid, only to find it tasted extremely bitter.

Each time he took a drink, the sips would start turning to small mouthfuls, and from there to gulps. 

He had already had 2 or 3 cups of the gross vodka, and was already feeling sick. Bokuto knew he needed to stop, but he was Bokuto, the man who often just used instincts.

And his instincts were telling him to eat sandwiches, then drink more of that mind-trapping vodka.

As Bokuto shoveled multiple sandwiches in his mouth, a very curious Kuroo went over and stood by him.

"Hey Kou... how are you?" The raven asked. 

Bokuto couldn't tell if he was interested in him or not, but either way, his fogged up mind just told him to talk.

" 'M fine..." Bokuto slurred.

"Oh! Well that's good... also, I was wondering..." Kuroo paused.

"What," Shouyou walked up to them butting in, "that maybe you two could go and have sex in a random bedroom at my house? Oh sure! Go right ahead.".

Kuroo glanced at Hinata, "Really?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him with pure annoyance, "No, of course not. Don't you know what sarcasm is?". 

"You're drunk, aren't you?" [Kuroo]

"No! Er- maybe. Shut up." [Hinata]

Their voices started to become unaudible as the sound of the speakers grew louder.

Bokuto felt purely dizzy, and as he started to wander around, Kuroo followed him with Hinata on his tail. 

The silver-haired boy opened a door that he thought was the entrance to the bathroom.   
Boy was he wrong.

A neat bed stood in the middle of the room, and along a wall was a dresser with a few stacks of clothes that were folded. Not much else was in the room, except a bed stand of course.

Bokuto just stared at it blankly before just face planting into the bed. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

But before that he felt a warm and wet tongue in the crook of his neck. Bokuto's eyes forced themselves open to look at the man who was licking him.

Kuroo looked up and grinned, and at that exact moment Bokuto felt a heat across his cheeks. He couldn't register what was happening, but vaguely, very, very vaguely he could tell. 

And he would let himself slip into it.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's head and pulled it closer, so close that one could feel the breaths of the other. 

Then the raven pushed their heads together, interlocking their lips. 

As their tongues danced, Kuroo suddenly felt a pair of cold hands travel across his chest, and they weren't Bokuto's.

The hands guided themselves to Kuroo's nipples, and he let out a moan when they tugged lightly. Bokuto then pulled back and lazily asked, " Wh-who's there?". 

"Shouyou." Was the only answer that came. 

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, blushing furiously. 

Then the hands pulled away and Shouyou scooted up beside them.

The ginger smiled and grabbed Bokuto's face and dragged him into a kiss. Bokuto inserted his tongue into the other's mouth, only to hear a very quiet whine. 

Kuroo watched the two, his dick slowly growing hard. He huffed, wanting in on the dirty action the other two were doing. 

Bokuto felt a hand wrap around his half-hard cock, and he immediately groaned loudly into the kiss. The cloth was too tight for him, so he pulled away from the kiss and muttered 'sorry' while pulling his pants down. 

Kuroo planted his mouth on Bokuto's tip when the silver-haired boy was pulled into another kiss by Shouyou. 

The raven softly sucked and licked the head, and used his hand to jerk himself off, while using the other to stroke Bokuto's dick. 

At this point Bokuto was moaning loudly and panting heavily. A sheet of sweat covered the three bodies, mixing their fluids and smells messily. But none of them cared, as they were enjoying the time.

As Kuroo was busy sucking off Bokuto, the owl lifted his hand and pulled down Shouyou's pants. Then he gripped Shouyou's cock softly, and jerked it making Shouyou moan as well. 

It was bliss♡♡♡♡

《NEXT MORNING》

His head ached with a horrible pain when Bokuto awoken. He had had too much to drink and now he was sick. Great.

Shouyou groaned and sat up, but before Bokuto said good morning, he had already laid back down. 

Then the realization hit him. To his right was Kuroo, and to his left Shouyou. All three of them were naked... so had they had....

Bokuto thought it was safe to assume yes, and boy did he regret it.

"Give me... the cupcakes... mr. Vampire..." Kuroo sleepily spoke.

Bokuto looked at him and groaned, hitting his head on the headboard.

And Shouyou sent a sharp shut up his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankd for reading!~~


End file.
